Her Favourite Romance Novel
by Fading wind
Summary: Schiezka was reading her favourite romance novel, and she mused over some things. [onesided WinrySchiezka]


Title: Her Favourite Romance Novel  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Winry x Schiezka (one-sided)  
Summary: Schiezka was reading her favourite romance novel, and she mused over some things.  
Warnings: Yuri. What maybe OOCness. And Fading wind's bad grammar.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

**Her Favourite Romance Novel**

Schiezka sat at an empty table in the huge library, completely immersed in the world of the book she was reading. She was reading her favourite romance novel. She had read that book at least five times, and she remembered every single word written in the book, but she was never bored of reading it over and over again, chewing mostly on the mushy sweet bits. It was a lesbian love story, with many smutty parts, but Schiezka was never too interested in the smut. She liked the kissing scenes, and the moments when the two girls in the story sat together doing something, usually reading, and just enjoying each other's warmth.

And while she was reading, no matter how deeply she was buried in the book, no matter how focused her mind was on the words, the image of a certain young blonde girl would pop into her head, and she could not get rid of the image. Not to say that the image was unpleasant, of course, but sometimes she found herself wishing that she was not in love with the girl called Winry Rockbell.

Schiezka marvelled at how brave the girl in the story was. She had confessed to the other girl easily, without making too much fuss of it. Schiezka thought she would never be able to do that herself. She thought of Winry Rockbell, such an admirable, beautiful girl. She was always so nervous and bashful in front of Winry. Oh, how could she possible say to Winry those three words she longed so much to say?

The girls in the story were so lucky.

---

"Hey, Schiezka! Breakfast is ready in ten minutes! Wake up!"

Winry's familiar melodic voice broke through Schiezka's dreams. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a bit blurred at first, but it became clear as she reached for her glasses and put them on. She almost jumped when she saw the blonde girl she had been dreaming about standing right next to her bed, her silvery blue eyes peering down at her. She had almost forgotten she was staying at the Rockbell's.

"You looked really cute, you know, when you were yawning," Winry remarked, chuckling. Schiezka's heart gave a little leap as she heard Winry speak. Maybe there was a small chance Winry liked her too. She felt hopeful. "Get dressed and come down to breakfast when you're ready," Winry said before she turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Winry!" Schiezka called, newfound courage pouring into her heart. Winry swivelled around on the spot and faced Schiezka with a questioning look, her long mass of smooth blonde hair twirling along with her movement. Schiezka almost gasped at the graceful spin her secret love had made, and all at once she was at a loss for words. Her courage had left her, as suddenly as it had came to her.

"I... I just want to say that..." She stopped, and after that she never completed her original statement. Instead she said, "Never mind, you can go. Uh, I've forgotten what I wanted to say."

Winry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and disappeared out of the room.

---

"What is this?" Winry stormed into the guest bedroom one night, thrusting a sheet of paper in front of the face of the brown-haired girl who was sitting on the bed. Schiezka gulped, recognizing her own handwriting on the paper at once.

_Dear Winry,_

_I have always wanted to tell you something, but I found it incredibly difficult to voice. So I have decided to write to you. I express myself much better with words than with speech._

_Well, for many months, ever since I first saw you, I have had some... strange feelings for you. And I think, I'm pretty sure actually, that it is love. I... I wish to convey my most deepest emotions for you through this letter._

_The truth is that, I love you, Winry._

_Thinking of you,  
__Schiezka_

Schiezka bit her trembling lip. "Um, a letter?"

"Yes. And a letter from whom?" Winry asked, fuming.

"Um, me?" Schiezka attempted feebly, her cheeks bright red by now.

"Yes, precisely!" Winry exclaimed. "Are you playing a prank or what?"

"I'm not joking! I mean it... I mean what I wrote in the letter..." Schiezka said, lowering her head.

"Eww!" Winry cried, disgusted. "You're a freakin' lesbian! Do you think I have the same feelings for you, you freak?"

"So what?" Schiezka shouted defiantly, lifting her head up and staring at Winry straight in the face. Tears were streaming down from her chocolate-coloured eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian!"

Winry stood there, aghast at Schiezka's not-so-cute side. Schiezka snatched the letter from Winry's frozen hand. She folded it up and pocketed it. Then she dragged her bag out from under the bed and packed. Dumping the last item of clothing into the bag, she zipped it up, threw it over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs, out of the house, and into the green endless fields of the rural village of Rizenbul, big, fat silver tears still rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She left the petrified Winry standing in the guest bedroom, her hand still outstretched in its position of holding the letter, which was now gone.

---

Schiezka sat in an unnoticeable corner of the quiet library, huddled away from reality. She was reading her favourite romance novel for the one-thousandth time, perhaps. She wished and wished and wished with all her heart that she could be one of the characters in the story. They were able to live happily ever after with each other. They loved each other strongly, and this love was everlasting. Their love would continue after their deaths, and after the end of the world.

_Not many people in this world are as fortunate as them._ Schiezka mused.

She wondered how there could be so many married couples in the world. To her, the possibility of the person you loved loving you back was ever so tiny, even though the actual mathematical possibility was fifty percent. How come there were so many people in this world who were so much luckier than her? How come there were so many people in this world whose person they loved loved them back? It was so unfair! She wasn't one of them. Why couldn't she be one of them? Why?

A glistening tear fell onto the last page of the book.

_The End_

**A/N: **My second WinrySchiezka fic, one-sided this time, and quite angsty. I just love this pairing so much! It is the only yuri pairing that I like. I can accept other yuri pairings, yes, and I do occasionally read some RizaWinry, but I don't like them as much as this pairing. WinrySchiezka is a most fascinating pairing to me, and it needs much more love than the current fandom is giving it. I am not seeing many WinrySchiezka fics anywhere. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please read & review!


End file.
